


take me out of the cold

by VolxdoSioda



Series: Whumptober 2019 [29]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Whumptober Day 29: Numb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/pseuds/VolxdoSioda
Summary: Prompto is freezing.





	take me out of the cold

“--blankets around him, that’s it.”

Prompto groans low in his throat, and regrets it. He’s so cold he can barely move, and his throat feels like someone’s been scrubbing at it with sandpaper. Around him there’s frantic shuffling, nobody paying him a lick of attention. 

“Here,” Cor’s voice comes behind him. “Shoes too. Socks, off. We don’t him catching frostbite.”

“Fuck,” Gladio’s voice, low and worried. “Shit Chocobo, you really overdid it this time.”

“We got to him in time. We’ll get him warmed up, and wait for Ignis. Less talking, more moving.”

Pillows and blankets are pulled around him, warmth drawing in. He hears the zipper of the tent being done up, things tossed around, and then  _ blisteringly hot  _ bodies press against him, one on each side, and Prompto makes a breathy, disbelieving noise he can’t stop. 

“You awake, Prom?”

“Barely conscious, I’d say.” The body behind him -  _ naked!  _ \- presses closer. “He probably won’t be able to take for a couple of days.”

“Fuck. Should have gotten to him sooner.”

“We did all we could. Now we try to his body back up to proper temp, and carry him back to civilization as fast as our wheels can manage.” 

If Prompto weren’t so tired, he’d probably be losing his mind over the thought of being sandwiched between Gladio and Cor. As it is, he’s left shivering, as the numbness gradually begins to wear off him, and he frantically tries to bury himself more beneath the blankets. 

He resolves the next time he decides to go out for nature pictures in the middle of a blizzard, he’ll think better.


End file.
